ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Tugboat: Friendship Games (Transcript)
Zebedee: I got your radio call, George! Did something come through the portal? Is the Bigg City magic on the loose? Did Theodore come back with a problem that only we can solve?! Hank: Has a giant seaweed monster covered all the cakes in the world in seaweed?! George: Um, not exactly. Zebedee: Uh, I don't understand. Lucy: Well, Zebedee, I was just tellin' George here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. George: It totally does! Foduck: Really, George! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock. Emily: And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the oil refinery. Now we'll have to start stories all over again. Zebedee: Why would you send all of us an emergency radio for a guitar string? George: Well, I was going to tug up and show our ships some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. got any extra? All but George: groan Zebedee: here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music islands are closed. George: No problem. the acoustics in the water are perfect for power chords. chord C'mon! Let's go! Lucy: You comin', Zebedee? Zebedee: I'll catch up in a bit. voiceover Dear Prince Theodore, how's life treating you in Bigg City Port?Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at TBH since the Battle of the Bands. We still tug up when we play music, which George just love to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Zebedee. pulls up drives away noise Zebedee: Hey! What are you doing?! Wait! Stop! skids Zebedee: Who was that? Star-Theo: sighs All Ahhh-ohhh... Ahhh-ohhh... Na, na, na-na-na, oh Ha! Ahhh-ohhh... The Friendship Games! intros We've come this far And we're not goin' back (No Way!) Prepare yourself Cause we're on the attack (Attack!) Won't have to find us We'll be tracking you down (Right Now!) And when we're finished We'll be taken' the stack All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na let's go! Hey! Ho! Hey! Let's go! George We studied hard And we're here to win All Whoa-oh Emily We're only telling you once Zebedee Our magic comes from the inside out six What you see's what you got Don't you ever forget All All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na let's go! All the way (all the way) All the way to the Friendship Games Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh Na, na, let's go! Zebedee: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Emily: Do you think he came through the portal from Bigg City Port? Zebedee: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think he was from over here. Lucy: We'll, that's relief. The last thing we need is another magical-so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Bigg City Port. Foduck: Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. Zebedee: Still, a mysterious vessel snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what he was up to? Emily: shudders I don't even wanna guess. George: Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! Hank: Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?! George: Seeing as how they got off a ship from the city and got back on a ship headed to the city, I'll bet they got to... All but Zebedee: Harbor Prep. George: Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Big Harbors statue. Zebedee: Why would annyone take a ship all the way from the city for that? Lucy: Because the Harbor Prep Shadowtugs are our biggest rivals? Foduck: Because that's just what the ships at Harbor Prep would do? George: Because even though they beat us in everything - towing, pulling, pushing - they still have to gloat! Zebedee: Seems kinda silly to me. All but Zebedee: Silly?! George: So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too. Zebedee: We'll it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic. Emily: No. We'll be fighting against a harbor full of meanies. Not everything has to be magical to be important. Zebedee: You're right. I'm sory. I know it's a big deal. Foduck: scoffs That's putting it mildly, darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. Zebedee: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two harbors getting along? Lucy" Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. George: Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different. Zebedee: What do you mean? George: Oh, you'll find out. The Harbor Master: As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, The Big Harbor will be hosting our fellow ships from Harbor Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games. Ships: cheering, sparse whistle The Harbor Master: Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on. Pearl: You mean other than us losing?! The Harbor Master: And that is exactly why I've asked George to come up and give you all a little um... context. feedback George: Thank you, Harbor Master. throat I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy harbor like Harbor Prep at anything. Hank: Unless it's a "losing to Harbor Prep" competition! 'Cause we're really good at that! George: groans And I know the TBH has never won the Friendship Games even once. Foduck: Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational. George: Harbor Prep ships are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one thing they aren't. They aren't Harbor ships! We've fought magic more than once And come out on top Chorus Oh, oh George There's other harbors, bu none can make those claims Chorus Na, na-na-na-na, oh George Together we are Harbor Come and cheer our name Chorus Oh, oh George This will be our year to win these games and the chorus We'll always be Big Harbors forever And now our time has finally arrived 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive break Ships Hey! George We're not the harbor we were before Ships Before! George Yeah, we're different now Chorus Oh, oh Ships Hey, hey! George We overcame the obstacles we faced Chorus Overcame the obstacles we faced Ships Hey! George We're Harbor united Ships Unite! George And we'll never bow Chorus Oh, oh Ships Hey, hey! George So get ready to see us in first place All We'll always be Big Harbors forever (Three! Two! One! Go!) And now our time has finally arrived (Our time is now!) 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive At the end of the day, it is we who survive Na, na, na-na-na-na Big Harbors united together Na, na, na-na-na-na Big Harbors united forever Na, na, na-na-na-na Big Harbors united together George We'll always be Big Harbors forever And now our time has finally arrived 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know... At the end of the day, it is we who survive At the end of the day, it is we who survive! cheering Emily: George, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win! Foduck: I feel like my harbor pride is at an all-time high! Lucy: Is anybody else wonderin' how George tug up without playin' his guitar? George: I know, right? It's probably because I'm so awesome! Zebedee: Maybe. I mean, you are awesome, but there's gotta be more to it that, right? It just seems so random. The Dispatcher: Well, it would be nice if you tugs could get a handle on it. We'd like to keep magic as far away from the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating. Foduck: We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Harbor Preppers. All but Foduck, Zebedee. and the Dispatcher: agreeing Foduck: giggles The Dispatcher: Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Zebedee, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottomof our magicl development. Zebedee: I'll do my best. George: Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be? Hank: Seaweed eating? Clam eating? gasps Seaweed-clam eating?! Lucy: They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field. You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in. Emily: It could be anything. Foduck: Anything?! How will I ever pick the right outfit?! Zebedee" I really wanna help, but I think I better go focus on figuring out why George tug up. See you later! Hank: Seems like he's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about. Zebedee: Ugh! sighs voiceover Hey, Theodore. Haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as prince. But I could really use your advice right now. You see. I've been given the job of keeping magic under control her at TBH, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing George tug up the way he did, it makes me think his magic might be...changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't wanna let them down. But I'm not sure I have enough experience with friendship magic to solve this. rings Star-Theodore: breath Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. Grampus: pants ups Grampus: whimpers Star-Theodore: Grampus? Grampus?! Grampus: whistles Star-Theodore: giggles There you are. Grampus: whistles licks Star-Theodore: Okay, okay! Last night's field test confirmed it, Grampus. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Big Harbor. Grampus: growls Star-Theodore: I know you didn't like me go over there, but I couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all time I need. All of Harbor Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM fequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa! whistle Constance: Theodore, you know the rules about sea objects. Star-Theodore: Well, Grampus isn't a sea object, Constance. He's the focus of my research project. Naval-submarine cohabition: effects and implications. Constance:If you say so. But Harbor Master John is highly allergic, so I guess you put on a clean wash. Star-Theodore: Why? Constance: Because he wants to see you.